


Unsere Gefühle

by l15biokey



Category: Bundesliga-Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Bundesliga, Crack, Football, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l15biokey/pseuds/l15biokey
Summary: Cerita ini hanya cerita yang iseng aku tulis sewaktu komen dengan salah satu temanku di Facebook.





	Unsere Gefühle

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan denganmu! Berapa kali aku harus bersabar menghadapimu, mengapa harus dia?"

Aku duduk di ranjang sambil mengacak-acak rambut kemudian memandang ke cermin yang menampilkan refleksi diriku yang frustasi. Tidak biasanya aku sekesal ini kalau saja Jona tak dekat dengan Sam, anak baru yang menjadi pelayan di restoranku. Memang Jona dikenal sangat supel pada semua orang termasuk pada anak muda yang usianya hanya terpaut lebih muda 3 tahun dariku, tapi kedekatan mereka seolah tak wajar. Ini yang membuatku meradang.

Aku terperajat mendengar nada notifikasi dari handphoneku yang terus berbunyi. Oh pasti itu dari Jona lagi, bilang saja dia mau minta maaf padaku atas perbuatan memalukan di club dan juga di restoranku. Dugaanku teryata salah pesan WA itu teryata dari Kai. Aku baru ingat kemarin malam aku bercerita soal kelakuan Jona padanya karena kurasa hanya dia yang bisa kupercaya saat ini. Dia berjanji tidak akan menceritakan soal itu pada Kevin yang merupakan pasangannya sekaligus teman baikku. Oh beruntungnya kau Kevin punya orang spesial seperti dia meski rentang umur mereka cukup jauh apalagi Kai baru saja menerima arbitur.

Kau baik-baik saja, Brüder?

Yah, biasa saja. Jona lagi-lagi membuatku frustasi. Aku tidak tahan lagi harus berhubungan dengannya kurasa aku harus mengakhirinya.

Ada apa dengannya? Dia menyakitimu lagi? Kurang ajar sekali!

Aku memergoki mereka berduaan lagi di sebuah klub. Kau tahu saja selanjutnya, aku terlalu malas untuk menceritakannya.

Haha ich weiß, kurasa kau memang harus meninggalkannya. Dia tak pantas bersamamu yang begitu menyayanginya. Sayang sekali, padahal kalian sudah 2 tahun bersama.

Aku sudah tak peduli dengannya lagi.

Bagaimana dengan Sam? Soal dia aku sudah memperingatinya agar dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jona, tapi dia masih saja seperti itu. Aku sudah lelah.

Sudahlah, aku mau tidur, Gute Nacht

Aku mematikan handphone-ku lalu merebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku agar bisa tertidur. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit tenang setelah chat dengannya. Aku dengan Kai memang baru berkenalan, tapi aku menyukai cara dia yang begitu perhatian padaku. Ah dia memang selalu sigap membantu setiap masalah teman-temannya, begitulah Kevin menggambarkannya setiap kami menghabiskan Wochenende (akhir pekan) di cafe favorit kami pinggiran kota Leverkusen. Pantas saja Kevin semakin sayang padanya.

***

One Week earlier

Rencanaku sebenarnya hanya ingin menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan bersantai ria di cafe langganaku, tapi tanpa disangka Jona secara kebetulan mengajakku ke tempat yang sama untuk acara kencan kami. Rasanya aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa bersamanya, setelah kami hanya melakukan hubungan jarak jauh karena dia bekerja di luar kota. Aku takkan menyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Jona, katanya kau ingin membawaku ke Hamburg untuk melihat pelabuhan."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku sambil memandangnya. Dia malah tersenyum kecil melihat ulahku.

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku mana bisa membawamu ke sana dulu. Mungkin libur musim panas kita akan pergi berdua ke sana."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," kataku kemudian meneguk Latte-ku.

"Jube." Jona memanggilku karena dia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Aku semula bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, teryata dia mengamati dua pasangan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe. Aku mengenali pria dengan jambang tipis berpakaian casual, itu temanku Kevin. Tapi siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya? Setahuku dia memang sedang mendekati seseorang, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau anak berambut ikal dengan senyuman manis itu adalah pasangannya. Pasti itu hanya temannya, aku yakin itu.

"Ini Kai, dia kesayanganku," katanya sambil tertawa, sementara yang di sampingnya hanya tersipu malu.

Apa? Aku membelalakkan mata. Aku begitu kaget mengetahui Kevin berhubungan dengan seorang anak yang paling aku perkirakan masih berumur belasan tahun. Tapi jujur saja, kelihatannya anak itu begitu manis. Kalau saja aku tidak bersama Jona bisa saja aku akan mendekatinya sebelum Kevin.

Aku sempat berpikir Kai itu adalah anak yang pemalu, tapi teryata dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan dia teryata asik juga untuk diajak mengobrol berbagai hal bersama kami. Aku diam-diam mengamati gelagat Kai yang begitu aneh, oh aku mengerti dia sedang salah tingkah kalau aku mengamatinya. Dia selalu saja membuang mukanya sewaktu mata kami tak sengaja saling bertatapan begitu lama.

"Kevin beruntung sekali mendapatkan Kai yang begitu manis," bisik Jona padaku. Aku langsung reflek menyikut perutnya hingga mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau jangan main-main, aku tak segan menjadikanmu menu baru restoranku kalau kau coba-coba mendekatinya," ucapku santai.

Jona sukses bungkam begitu aku mengatakan ancaman yang hanya berupa candaan itu. Kevin tertawa sedikit di tahan, tapi aku kembali memperhatikan Kai yang hanya diam memainkan handphonenya sambil sesekali berbicara sesuatu pada Kevin secara berbisik. Aku lagi-lagi mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Jube, sudah jangan memandangnya terus, dia jadi takut kan."

Jona lagi-lagi juga ikut memandangi Kai seperti yang kulakukan untung saja Kevin menegurnya. Setidaknya dia takkan terkena sikut mautku lagi.

Kami pun akhirnya pulang dari cafe. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dalam mobil aku masih teringat dengan Kai, mungkin karena perkataannya sebelum dia dan Kevin pamit pulang.

"Kau jangan sia-siakan Jona, Jube. Dia orang baik sekali."

Oh Kai, kau tidak tahu seperti apa dirinya. Dia berpikir kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang romantis dan baik-baik saja, tapi yang sebenarnya adalah fakta yang menyakitkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya cerita yang iseng aku tulis sewaktu komen dengan salah satu temanku di Facebook.


End file.
